


Desear

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clubbing, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Club, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Romance, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos sabían que los Slytherin salen las noches de los viernes, pero Harry nunca solía ponerse celoso… Traducción de "Want" de Silent Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Want](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/962) by Silent Auror. 



Todos ellos sabían que los Slytherin salían las noches de los viernes. Siempre lo habían hecho, y seguramente, siempre lo harían. Habían corrido los rumores de que se iban a los clubes, sin importar si los más jóvenes tenían o no la edad. Era la casa más hermética, la más elitista y exclusiva, y quizá eso estaba bien… nunca habrían encajado dentro de las otras casas y probablemente nunca habrían sido aceptados por completo. No importaba que la guerra hubiera terminado. Los de Slytherin continuaban sin asistir a las llamadas “fiestas inter-casas”; todos sabían que esas reuniones en realidad eran solamente para las otras tres.

Eso no había molestado a Harry, hasta ese momento.

Y de cualquier manera, ¿por qué pensaba en eso? ¿Qué era aquello que había comenzado en algún momento antes de la Navidad del séptimo año, que se le  metía tan profundamente dentro de la piel y que lo hacía despertar de mal humor cada viernes? Él no _deseaba _saber que negocios se traían los Slytherin. A dónde iban, qué hacían ahí. Y con quién lo hacían. No, tachen eso. Harry, sentado en su clase de Historia de la Magia, aburrido hasta morir, sintió su cara ardiendo ante ese pensamiento y de inmediato lo vetó. A dónde iban. Dejarlo hasta ahí.

Recordó la clase de Pociones de esa mañana, y eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Quizá Binns lo notó, porque le dio a Harry una mirada algo sorprendida y un tanto molesta. Harry casi se la perdió. Claro, ya era viernes de nuevo. ¿Por qué más sino, los Slytherin habrían estado vestidos de aquella manera? Pansy Parkinson parecía una bailarina go-gó, apenas cubierta con algo de ropa… no era como si Snape pareciera darse cuenta de nada. Pansy ni siquiera había traído la túnica bien cerrada, y la ajustada blusa de cuero negro con cuello halter claramente podía ser vista dondequiera que ella se moviese. Blaise Zabini había traido puestos unos pantalones que tenían que ser _ilegales _de lo apretados que eran. Pero nada se comparaba a la camisa color plata y completamente pegada a la piel que Draco Malfoy vestía, marcando cada uno de sus movimientos, la plata resplandeciendo entre _su_ túnica abierta, reflejando la luz.

No era que Harry hubiera estado observándolo. Por supuesto que no. Pero aún así. Era molesto. Y, decidió de repente, mordiendo fuertemente su pluma nueva, las fiestas inter-casas parecían ser una broma. ¿Qué eran los torneos de Snap explosivo y los tontos y Hufflepuffiescos juegos de verdad o reto, comparados con el inexplorado encanto de la vida en los clubes?

Ron había comentado que al menos los chicos de Slytherin estaban vestidos para la vida en los clubes _gay, _más específicamente hablando. (Bueno, Crabbe y Goyle no. En realidad, Ron se refería solamente a Malfoy y Zabini). Lo había mencionado sarcásticamente, quizá ni siquiera lo decía en serio, pero para Harry, esa declaración abría una enorme puerta de introspección. Clubes gay. Para ser honestos, ni siquiera sabía que existían. Le había preguntado su opinión a Hermione, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar apenas ligeramente interesado. Ella lo había honrado con una mirada llena de lástima.

—Oh, _Harry —_había dicho Hermione—. ¡Creí que todos sabían que la mayoría de los clubes mágicos son mixtos!

—¿Mixtos? —había repetido Harry, honestamente confundido—. ¿Quieres decir que entran sangre puras y mestizos?

Otra mirada condescendiente, pero todavía con lástima.

—No, Harry. Quiero decir que entran gays y heterosexuales.

Entonces, Harry se había sonrojado y cambiado de tema.

Y en ese momento, sentado en Historia de la Magia, le parecía terriblemente injusto que Malfoy y Zabini pudieran ir a ver y a experimentar eso, cuando Harry tenía que quedarse todo el tiempo dentro de Hogwarts y su experiencia  más emocionante de la semana fuera ir a Las Tres Escobas. Era _insulso. _Y él estaba harto de lo insulso.

Después de clase, volvió a insistir con Hermione.

—Oye, ¿por qué no hacemos en nuestras fiestas inter-casas algo más divertido?

—¿Más divertido? —repitió Hermione, sorprendida—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Harry jugueteó con la correa de su mochila.

—Eh… bueno, los Slytherin… salen _fuera_ —dijo.

Hermione le dio una curiosa mirada.

—Sí, Harry, van a bailar. ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?

—No tenía idea de que sabías bailar, compañero —le dijo Ron, alcanzándolos y escuchando el último trozo de conversación.

Harry tartamudeó durante un segundo y luchó por recuperar su tono normal de voz.

—Um, no. En realidad, no. Pero… po-podría ser divertido… tal vez. Deberíamos intentarlo.

De repente, Hermione dejó de caminar, observando a Harry con una mirada de naciente comprensión. Durante un momento, sólo se quedó parada ahí. Harry se sentía muy incómodo. Entonces, Hermione comenzó a caminar de nuevo, su ceño fruncido en señal de concentración.

—Supongo —dijo vacilantemente—, que tal vez podríamos preguntarles a dónde van. Y ver si podemos ir también.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó Ron en protesta—. ¡Pero íbamos a jugar a chocar snitches!

Ése era uno de los juegos más estúpidos inventados a la fecha, honestamente. De autoría Ravenclaw.

—Odio chocar snitches —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Es _aburrido._

—Sólo porque tú siempre ganas —le replicó Ron—. ¡Sucede que a algunos de nosotros sí nos gusta!

Hermione intervino.

—Sí, pero lo jugamos todo el tiempo —dijo rápidamente—. Y de todas maneras, a nadie le gustan los juegos de volar.

—Sólo porque a _ti _no…

—Miren, ahí están —lo interrumpió Hermione mientras entraban al Gran Salón—. Vayamos a preguntarles, ¿de acuerdo? —Antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran decir algo para detenerla, Hermione aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y dio un paso hacia delante—. ¡Oye, Pansy! —gritó.

Pansy se detuvo en la puerta y se giró, con un incrédulo gesto en la cara. Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe y Golye se detuvieron también.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger? —espetó.

—Bueno… me estaba preguntando a dónde van a ir esta noche —dijo Hermione con voz firme, sosteniendo la mirada de Pansy—, y si estarían de acuerdo en que alguien los acompañase.

Pansy abrió la boca para rebatir, sus ojos entrecerrándose amenazadoramente, pero Zabini la contuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Alguien, como quién? —preguntó él, entornando sus ojos color avellana—. ¿Alguien como ustedes?

Harry sintió que, a su lado, Ron temblaba de ira, y Harry habría dicho algo por él mismo si tan sólo no hubiera acabado de notar —bueno, al menos en ese momento lo notó más que antes— lo _bueno _que estaba Zabini. Realmente, estaba bueno. Hermione contestó:

—Seguro, como nosotros —dijo ella si alterar la voz—. Y tal vez alguna otra persona más de las que suelen ir a las… las fiestas inter-casas.

—Las fiestas inter-castas, querrás decir —se burló Zabini, luciendo extrañamente parecido a Malfoy.

Quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. La atención de Harry se centró en él, sus ojos extraviándose en aquella larga y delgada línea color plata que surcaba el torso de Malfoy. Éste estaba casi insoportablemente bueno, incluso mucho más que Zabini, y Harry sintió una repentina y caliente sacudida de celos atravesándolo. Seguramente ellos dos no estaban…

Pero tendría sentido si así fuera. Sus posturas se complementaban la una a la otra, las caderas de Malfoy estaban ligeramente inclinadas hacia las de Zabini; el ángulo de los hombros de Zabini se ladeaba hacia los de Malfoy. Y Harry había notado la manera en que Zabini miraba a Malfoy cada vez que decía algo. ¿En busca de su aprobación?

La mirada de Malfoy se posó en el rostro de Harry.

—No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea —dijo Malfoy en voz baja, pero la subyacente burla continuaba ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó Ron, incapaz de contenerse más.

Surgió la característica sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Estar ahí podría ser demasiado para su nene —dijo Malfoy, su barbilla señalando en dirección de Harry—. Por favor, ¿Potter en un club? ¿Al menos tiene algo decente qué_ ponerse_? Y olviden todo lo demás. Por alguna razón, no logro imaginármelo.

_¿Lo demás? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? _Harry decidió preocuparse por eso después, y en vez de eso, reaccionó a la parte que le era conocida.

— ¿Qué, esos lugares tienen etiqueta para el vestir? —espetó.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Malfoy se profundizó de pura satisfacción.

—Oh, te aseguro que sí, Potter —dijo—. Su regla es: “no ponerse nada que el gato haya arrastrado”. Por lo tanto, tu guardarropa no califica.

Los otros Slytherin se rieron disimuladamente –bueno, Crabbe y Goyle lo hicieron a carcajadas, pero Pansy y Zabini ciertamente sólo se rieron entre dientes.

Hermione parecía contrariada.

—Miren, podemos vestirnos cómo sea que se necesite. ¿Podemos ir o no?

Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante, entrecerrando sus ojos plateados.

—¿Podrás soportar un lugar lleno de gente emborrachándose y frotándose, Granger? ¿No va en contra de tus instintos de niña buena?

Hermione lo miró desafiante.

—¡Eso no es _todo_ lo que soy, Malfoy!

Con la postura todavía inclinada hacia Hermione, Malfoy no perdió ni un segundo: dirigió sus ojos hacia Harry con tanta rapidez que casi lo dejó sin aliento.

—Pero, ¿Potter podrá soportar ver a dos hombres magreándose? ¿O eso lo pondrá… absolutamente nervioso?

La cara de Harry se puso de un brillante color rojo. Ron le estaba gritando algo a Malfoy, pero Harry ni siquiera podía escucharlo. _¡¿Cómo Malfoy podía saberlo?! _

—Puedo soportarlo —murmuró desafiante, tratando de sonar valiente.

Entonces, Malfoy sonrió. Una lenta y predatoria sonrisa.

—Pruébalo, entonces —dijo perezosamente—. El nombre del club es Gio’s. Pasando por El Cabeza de Puerco, den vuelta a su izquierda en el último callejón.

Se giró y salió del Gran Salón, su séquito siguiéndolo. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, todos pudieron escuchar la voz llorona de Pansy, quejándose.

Hermione suspiró y miró hacia Harry.

—Bueno, espero que sepas en lo qué nos estás metiendo —dijo con incertidumbre—. Vamos, tenemos que comer y buscarles a ustedes dos algo que puedan ponerse.

—Bueno, ¿y_ tú_ qué vas a ponerte? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione le dio una larga mirada y entró en el Salón.

*

Al final, solamente fueron ellos tres. Harry se sentía cohibido con la ajustada camiseta negra que Hermione le había pedido prestada a Seamus para él. A Seamus le gustaba usar la ropa muy apretada; siempre estaba a la última. Pero al parecer, también era algo más delgado que Harry, lo que hacía que a éste la camiseta se le pegara mucho más al pecho. Hermione le había dicho que se veía bien y que dejara de quejarse, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Ron, por otra parte, simplemente se había puesto una de las camisas de Dean, y se veía perfectamente normal. Harry también traía puestos sus nuevos vaqueros, unos que Hermione y Ginny le habían comprado en Londres la Navidad anterior. Harry sabía que eran de su talla correcta, al contrario de los viejos pantalones de Dudley, pero aún así continuaba sintiéndose muy cohibido cuando se los ponía, aún trayéndolos debajo de la túnica.

En ese momento no la traía puesta, y esa era la mitad del problema. Harry continuó pensando en eso mientras Hermione pagó sus entradas (el _cover_, lo llamó ella) y los dirigió al interior del lugar con asumida seguridad. Harry pensó que ella también tenía que sentirse nerviosa, pero lo estaba escondiendo muy bien. A regañadientes admitió una nueva oleada de respeto por su valentía, y profundizó para descubrir alguna reserva de ese tipo de valentía dentro de él. _Hoy no seré un cobarde, _se dijo Harry firmemente, y de inmediato también decidió que se pondría ebrio lo más pronto posible. Iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.

El interior del club estaba oscuro y brumoso por el humo. Harry tuvo que reprimir las ganas de toser y justo apenas lo consiguió así. Ron no. Al principio era difícil ver, pero los ojos de Harry se fueron ajustando lentamente. Sus oídos representaron otro problema; la música golpeaba contra sus tímpanos a un grado que Harry estaba realmente temiendo que le provocara un daño a su audición. Hermione encontró una mesa cerca del fondo, pegada a la pared, y Harry la siguió hasta ahí con alivio, preguntándose inquietamente si haber ido ahí no significaba que había tratado de abarcar más de lo que podía.

Se acomodaron, y llegó una camarera para tomarles la orden. Todos pidieron cerveza de mantequilla, lo que les hizo ganarse una mirada extrañada, pero la mujer se alejó de ellos sin hacerles ninguna pregunta. Aunque Harry se había olvidado de ella. Sus ojos estaban escudriñando entre la multitud. Después de todo, sí era un poco impactante mirar cuán… cercanamente estaba bailando la gente. Malfoy no les había mentido. Había parejas de toda combinación de géneros bailando, si es que se le podía llamar baile a eso, y algunas de ellas estaban haciendo considerablemente algo más que bailar. Los ojos de Harry, contra su propia voluntad, estaban buscando a Malfoy. Simplemente tenía curiosidad, era todo.

Y lo encontró. Le llevó un rato, y Ron lo descubrió al mismo tiempo. Las cervezas de mantequilla ya parecían haber llegado; Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Ron se ahogó con la suya, y tosió:

—Oh, mi d… ¡Miren a Malfoy!

Hermione también dijo algo, pero Harry realmente no podía escucharla por encima de la música. Malfoy estaba bailando con Zabini, y los dos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, frotándose mutuamente mientras bailaban. De una manera que parecía muy familiar entre ellos. Las manos de Malfoy colgaban a sus costados, un cigarrillo balanceándose entre sus largos y delgados dedos, pero Zabini envolvía su cuello con sus brazos, de un modo casi indiferente. Algo se tensó en el estómago de Harry y comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Al mismo tiempo, horrorizado, empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba realmente, pero realmente, excitándose ante la visión.

Y entonces, sucedió lo indecible. Malfoy se giró y descubrió a Harry. Sólo fue un breve flash de color plata, tan veloz que podría haber sido solamente la luz reflejada en su camisa, pero Harry sintió los ojos de Malfoy sujetándolo como una mariposa clavada con un alfiler. Se sintió atrapado. Como si hubiera sido capturado en el momento de estar haciendo algo que realmente no debería. Abruptamente, Harry desvió la mirada y bajó los ojos, su cara ardiendo por la culpa.

—Oye, Hermione, ¿quieres bailar o algo? —gritó Ron al otro lado de la mesa.

De nuevo, Harry se perdió por completo lo dicho por Hermione, pero ella parecía muy contenta, y se levantó. Ron manobrió para pasar a un lado de Harry y ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

Genial. Ahora Harry estaba sentado solo, tomando lo que obviamente se consideraba una bebida de niños, sintiéndose miserable, con su miembro medio endurecido, viendo a Malfoy y los celos comiéndoselo vivo. Observó a Malfoy inclinarse hacia Zabini, quien era un poco más alto que él, susurrarle algo en el oído que parecía demasiado íntimo, o quizá ni siquiera le estaba susurrando nada, tal vez era algo mucho peor que eso…

Pero lo que hubiese sido terminó repentinamente, y Malfoy se estaba desembarazando de Zabini. Le dio una calada al cigarro antes de dárselo a Zabini y alejarse de él. Caminando directamente hacia Harry.

El aliento de Harry se le congeló en el pecho, aunque fue consciente de que su miembro se endureció todavía más. Maldición, ¿por qué _ahora_? Durante meses se había sentido así por Malfoy, pero siempre conseguía controlarse. Había sido un gran error haber ido ahí esa noche. Malfoy llegó hasta él, seguramente para mofarse de algo. Gracias a los _dioses _que los vaqueros eran lo suficientemente ajustados como para ocultar su estado de excitación. Al menos, parcialmente.

—Harry Potter —dijo Malfoy, su tono con un dejo de diversión y con algo mucho más oscuro. ¿Odio? O… ¿algo más?—. Estoy sorprendido de que hayas venido.

Harry se tragó su réplica.

—Dije que lo haría —dijo, fingiendo calma.

Despreocupadamente, Malfoy gesticuló con una de sus elegantes manos.

—Y, ¿qué piensas de esto? —preguntó—. ¿Tus sensibilidades de Gryffindorcito están muy escandalizadas?

—No —mintió Harry.

Malfoy le sonrió presuntuoso.

—Entonces, ¿sólo es por mí? Te atrapé mirándome, Potter, no lo niegues.

Harry se sonrojó. Quizá estuviera muy oscuro como para que Malfoy lo notara.

—No… no sabía que te gustaban… eh… los chicos —dijo, incómoda e inexplicablemente nervioso.

Malfoy lo miró duramente.

—Ni yo sabía que te gustaban a ti —respondió Malfoy con ojos maliciosos—. Y no vayas a tratar de negarlo_…_ Me di cuenta de la manera en que me mirabas.

La cara de Harry se puso más caliente que nunca, y ni siquiera pudo tartamudear la respectiva negación.

Malfoy se inclinó.

—¿Eres demasiado cobarde como para venir y bailar, o tu orgullo Gryffindor por fin te servirá para algo?

La reciente resolución de Harry ardió en sus orejas. Malfoy extendió una mano, una larga, delgada y perfectamente cuidada mano. Harry la miró, no muy seguro de qué responder. Él deseaba ir. _Dioses, _sí que lo deseaba.

—Ba-bailaré —dijo torpemente, y cogió la mano de Malfoy.

Malfoy tiró de él para levantarlo, y, sin esperarlo, Harry se encontró cara a cara con él, separados apenas por unos centímetros de distancia.

—Bien —dijo Malfoy en voz baja, y ahí estaba de nuevo en su voz esa oscuridad peligrosa y seductora. Aturdido, Harry lo siguió hasta la pista. En vez de elegir un sitio justo en el centro, donde él había estado antes, Malfoy lo llevó hasta un rincón. En ese momento, Zabini estaba bailando con un extraño muy bien parecido, y lucía igual de entusiasmado como había estado con Malfoy.

Malfoy lo pilló mirándolos.

—No prestes atención a los demás —ordenó—. Sólo mírame a mí.

Harry trató de formular un insulto que aludiera al cabrón egoísta que era Malfoy, pero en vez de eso, se encontró asintiendo  tontamente. Malfoy le obsequió otra sonrisa, en esa ocasión, una casi amable.

—Buen chico.

—No-no sé cómo bailar —tartamudeó Harry, sintiéndose como un absoluto idiota.

—Está bien. Es fácil. Bailar es como tener sexo, Potter. Simplemente haz lo que se sienta bien. —La sonrisa de Malfoy era malévola y sus ojos brillaban con sorna.

Harry tampoco pudo responder a _eso —_seguramente que Malfoy sabía que él nunca…— pero se abstuvo de contestar. Malfoy, simplemente tomó las manos de Harry y las colocó encima de su delgada cintura, donde Harry pudo sentir la tela de su camisa plateada resbalando contra su tibia piel. Entonces, el Slytherin se acercó un paso, introduciendo una pierna entre las de Harry, y moviéndolo en medio de un ritmo oscilante que realmente no era nada difícil de seguir. Harry trató de recordarse que tenía que respirar, pero tener los ojos de Malfoy mirándolo directamente a los suyos, lo distraía bastante.

Malfoy tenía las manos sobre las caderas de Harry, y después de un rato, se movió todavía más cerca. Harry había estado tratando de evitar juntarse demasiado para que Malfoy no pudiera notar el estado de su entrepierna, pero se estaba volviendo inevitable. Algo rozó su dureza, y los nervios de Harry simplemente estallaron en llamas a todo lo largo de su piel. Malfoy acercó más su rostro hacia él.

—¿Es por eso que siempre estás huyendo de mí, Potter? —preguntó en voz baja y casi… ¿ensoñadora?

Definitivamente, respirar se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

—Yo  no… huyo —dijo Harry con enorme dificultad.

—Sí que lo haces. ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De esto? —Las caderas de Malfoy se deslizaron para acercarse, y Harry se quedó en shock cuando la erección del otro se presionó contra la suya—. No tienes de qué temer —casi susurró Malfoy.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Durante meses había estado fantaseando con eso, y ahora que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía muy confundido y terriblemente nervioso. ¿Podía _confiar _en Malfoy, o al día siguiente todo Hogwarts sabría que tan excitado y desesperado había estado Harry Potter por el culo de Draco Malfoy?

—Tienes miedo —dijo Malfoy, pero ya no había burla en su tono—. No temas. No voy a contárselo a nadie. Sólo relájate.

Harry soltó una risotada bastante histérica.

—¿Que me _relaje_? —repitió, sintiéndose enloquecer—. ¡Malfoy, si hay algo en este momento de lo que me encuentre muy lejos, es de poder relajarme, maldita sea!

Malfoy sólo le dio una intensa y sugerente mirada, y, repentinamente, sus entrepiernas estaban frotándose de nuevo la una contra la otra, las caderas de Malfoy oprimiendo las suyas.

—Lo sé —murmuró el Slytherin, y Harry sintió un beso resbalar por todo lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. Fue bueno que no hubiera nadie detrás suyo, porque las manos de Malfoy se habían deslizado hasta su trasero. Se sentía muy bien, Harry no se hubiera podido resistir aunque lo hubiese intentado.

No lo intentó. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada ligeramente interrogativa, y entonces se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante para lamerle la oreja.

—Te he deseado durante mucho tiempo, Potter —dijo, sus palabras eran como humo para los sentidos de Harry—. Y ahora, finalmente estás aquí. ¿Sabes lo mucho que he _soñado _con esto? ¿Para qué negarlo? Ambos lo deseamos.

Harry tragó duro. Todo lo que pudo conseguir hacer, fue asentir. Los ojos y la sonrisa de Malfoy eran brillantes, y eso fue lo último que vio Harry antes de que unos labios tibios se cerraran sobre los suyos. En ese momento ninguno de los dos se movía mucho; ciertamente no estaban bailando… sólo era el toma-y-da del lento ritmo que provocaban sus movimientos juntos. La lengua de Malfoy separó los labios de Harry, y éste lo dejó entrar… sus lenguas se movieron juntas, de la manera en que Harry sabía que lo harían si eso llegaba a suceder. Malfoy estaba besándolo. Draco Malfoy estaba _besándolo. _No podía creer que fuera verdad.

Malfoy era muy bueno besando, y para el final, Harry estaba gimiendo su necesidad, al menos, era bastante real. Malfoy se separó un poco y lo miró intensamente.

—Dime que deseas esto tanto como yo, Potter… _sé _que lo deseas; quiero escucharte decirlo.

La cara de Harry ardió muy a su pesar.

—Malfoy…

—¿Si? —Los párpados de Malfoy moviéndose muy cerca, y él aproximando de nuevo su boca sobre la de Harry, otorgándole sólo un tibio y sensual rozón—. Dilo.

Harry no podía no decirlo.

—Deseo…

—¿Qué, Potter? —Sólo un murmullo; esos labios estaban moviéndose sobre su cuello.

Harry cerró los ojos apretadamente y se armó de valor.

—A ti. Te deseo a ti —dijo con determinación.

De repente, los ojos de Malfoy estaban a la altura de los suyos, relampagueando. Y Harry leyó en ellos un deseo que rivalizaba con el suyo propio. Malfoy lo besó de nuevo, y si Harry no lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría pensado que Malfoy estaba furioso por la manera en que lo hizo. Fue fabuloso, fue violento, fue fuerte, fue… no suficiente, pero entonces, la mano de Malfoy estaba dirigiendo a la de Harry hasta el frente de sus muy ajustados pantalones, y de alguna manera, entre los dos, consiguieron bajarle la cremallera. Harry se sintió ebrio, a pesar de que se había bebido menos de la mitad de su cerveza de mantequilla. Estaba completamente ebrio de algo más, pero fue suficiente como para sacar de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento acerca de sus compañeros de escuela, incluidos Ron y Hermione. En ese momento, la mano de Malfoy estaba abriéndose paso entre los pantalones de Harry, y eso, estaba sencillamente bien. Harry exhaló contra los labios de Malfoy antes de que la lengua del Slytherin estuviera sobre sus labios, retando e invitando a la vez. Con la mano puesta en el miembro desnudo de otro chico, Harry ni siquiera consideró no aceptar cualquier reto que estuviese en los ojos de Malfoy. Y por otra parte, la mano de Malfoy estaba acariciándolo de un modo que, por mucho y felizmente, estaba demasiado bien como para considerarse _saludable, _y Harry _no _se estaba quejando.

Tal vez fue porque ya había estado excitado desde antes, pero Harry sabía que no iba durar mucho más. Malfoy, maldita sea, parecía tener comprensión innata para saber exactamente cómo tocarlo para hacerlo sentir bien, y Harry estaba cerca de explotar dentro de aquella talentosa mano. Malfoy estaba gimiendo bajito, los ojos casi cerrados, sus caderas moviéndose atrás y delante, deslizándose dentro y fuera de la mano ensalivada de Harry. De la misma manera en la que Harry se empujaba contra la de Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos estaba hablando ya; toda su concentración estaba en eso, en pajearse mutuamente. Con su peor enemigo, de entre todas las personas. Harry no se detuvo a considerar la vergüenza. Todo lo que sabía era que deseaba eso con cada fibra de sus ser, maldita sea, y no iba a detenerse hasta obtenerlo.

Malfoy abrió los ojos de repente.

—Harry, voy a…

Sin ninguna otra señal, aquellas afiladas caderas golpearon hacia delante, duro, y Malfoy estaba corriéndose sobre la mano de Harry. Harry continuó acariciándolo hasta que la erección de Malfoy terminó de eyacular, pero entonces tuvo un poco de miedo de que el Slytherin lo abandonara en ese momento. No necesitaba haberse preocupado. Aparentemente, Malfoy no era tan cabrón como para hacer eso. Abrió los ojos y siguió acariciando a Harry, tan íntimamente como si ellos ya hubieran hecho eso durante años. Juntos. Harry tenía los hombros tensos y no sabía que hacer con su mano… pero Malfoy también solucionó eso.

—Tráela acá –dijo, y, agarrando a Harry de la muñeca, comenzó a lamer su propio semen para quitárselo de la mano. Con su puño todavía pajeando a Harry, lo atrapó de espalda contra la pared para poder obtener un mejor nivel ahora que su otra mano estaba ocupada.

Harry podía sentir lo cerca que estaba, pero continuaba estando tan nervioso, muy a su pesar, que simplemente no podía…

—Déjalo ir —susurró Malfoy, moviendo los labios sobre la palma de la mano de Harry—. Está bien.

Entre la sensación de los besos en su palma y la talentosa mano de Malfoy sobre su más sensible piel, Harry finalmente pudo hacerlo, pudo dejarse ir. Liberó su muñeca del agarre de Malfoy y tiró de su cabeza para acercarlo a él. Se besaron frenéticamente de nuevo, y Harry se corrió al fin, jadeando dentro de la boca de Malfoy.

El beso duró mucho más que su orgasmo, y eso hizo que Harry se maravillara, sólo un poco.

Liberó la cara de Malfoy y no supo qué decir. Lentamente, Malfoy le obsequió una sonrisa y elevó su mano derecha, empapada con la corrida de Harry. Harry comprendió. Nunca antes había hecho eso, pero parecía ser lo justo. Tomó la muñeca de Malfoy y comenzó a lamer su mano. Pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el otro, y podía haber jurado que Malfoy se estaba estremeciendo. Cuando Harry hubo terminado (afortunadamente; ya antes había probado el sabor de su semen, pero nunca en tanta cantidad como esa vez), no soltó la mano de Malfoy.

—¿Desde hace mucho tiempo estabas deseando esto? —le preguntó, sorprendiéndose por lo estable que sonaba su voz.

Fue el turno de Malfoy de ponerse nervioso.

—Pues sí —dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado—. ¿Quién no quiere un polvo con el Niño-que-vivió?

Harry se sintió dolido, pero siguió presionando.

—¿Quieres un polvo conmigo?

Malfoy sonrió presuntuoso.

—¿Estás ofreciéndote, Potter?

Pero Harry sólo siguió mirándolo fijamente, y Malfoy se rindió.

—Bien. De acuerdo. Sí, he deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Contento? No basta con que me venzas en todo, sino que, además, tenía que venir y gustar también de ti… Genial, ¿no?

Harry estaba realmente sorprendido.

—¿Te gusto?

Malfoy no lo miró a los ojos.

—Tal vez —contestó evasivamente.

Harry apretó el agarre sobre su muñeca.

—¿Sí o no?

Malfoy suspiró.

—Sí —masculló.

—Pensé que tú tenías un _tal vez _con Zabini —dijo Harry, determinado a poner las cosas en su lugar.

—Blaise es un práctico sustituto —dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros—. Nada más.

—Bien —dijo Harry con firmeza.

Malfoy pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque tú también me gustas —dijo Harry, determinado a confesarlo.

Malfoy logró soltarse del agarre de Harry.

—¿Te gusto? —Abrió mucho los ojos y casi parecía enojado—. Potter, si estás haciendo esto sólo para joderme…

—En parte, sí —replicó Harry, sintiendo sus ojos chisporrotear.

Malfoy continuó hablando:

—…te mandaré hasta Gales de un solo hechizo.

—No lo hagas. Odio las relaciones a distancia. Bueno, al menos odio pensar en eso —dijo Harry.

Malfoy dio un paso atrás y se abrochó los pantalones. Se veía muy inseguro. Harry imitó sus movimientos, sintiéndose muy expuesto.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Malfoy al fin—. ¿Estás… estarías interesado en tener una relación? _¿Conmigo? _

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —respondió Harry, intentando sonar despreocupado.

—No voy a ser tu experimento homosexual, Potter —espetó Malfoy.

—No. No lo eres —dijo Harry. Dio dos pasos hasta Malfoy y sonrió—. Eso no es lo que deseo. Para nada.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas, entonces? —Malfoy parecía casi asustado, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo si Harry decía algo equivocado.

Lentamente, Harry rodeó a Malfoy con los brazos, no deseando espantarlo.

—Esto —dijo, y de nuevo, con la misma lentitud que lo había abrazado, besó a Malfoy durante un largo rato.

Después, Harry reflexionó que podría haber sido mejor haber esperado a tener esa conversación con Malfoy hasta haber estado en un sitio donde no se encontraran también Ron y Hermione, sin mencionar a Pansy Parkinson (¿quién hubiera pensado que podía gritar así de alto?), pero al menos todos ellos los habían visto hasta _ese momento_, y no antes. Malfoy lo miró de un modo que sólo podía ser descrito como cariñoso, sin importar cuán firmemente lo negara después, y se inclinó para murmurar:

—Vamos, Potter. Es hora de darse la vuelta y encarar la música. —Deslizó su mano dentro de la de Harry, y, llevando ese hecho firmemente en la mente, Harry lo siguió.

**Fin**


End file.
